Parents Love
by FPfanJAM4
Summary: A call get a little to personal for Sam and Jules. Spoilers for 5x08 and 5x12. Chapter 3 Now up
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfiction story so I'm sorry if it's bad. More chapters to come.

Its set during season 5 after the JAM wedding and the teams knows about the pregnancy.

Chapter 1

She woke up beside her wonderful husband and looked at the clock that said 7:30. They had an early shift today and she had s feeling it would be a good one. Smiling she put her hand on her four month and still growing belly. Words couldn't express how happy she felt right now in her life. They had only been married for one month but it felt like she'd spent her whole life with him. It felt so right. Consumed in her own thoughts she hadn't even notice Sam waking up beside her.

"What are you smiling about" Sam said to her after he kissed her temple and laid his hand on top on hers on their growing baby growing inside her.

She turned her head looked at him with a bright smile. Sam could swear she had that pregnant glow going on and she was more beautiful than ever. All he could think about was how did I get so lucky…?

She was still smiling when she responded "Life!" She noticed his confused look and just gave a little laugh. She gave him a kiss and said to him "We need to get ready. I'm going to go take a shower."" And with that she was heading toward the washroom.

He sat up in bed let his legs dangle over the bed and looked at his wedding ring. He thought he was the luckiest man alive; he was married to the most wonderful women and in about five months would be having a baby with the women he loved. How could life be any better?

As he headed out of the room he shared with Jules to go downstairs to make them breakfast he heard the shower turn on. He smiled as he walked down the stairs just thinking of the life the future help for them.

Minutes later he heard the shower turn off and footsteps up stairs. Breakfast was ready, bagels and orange juice for the two of them, well three. He grabbed the plate of bagels and orange juice and went upstairs. As he started to go into his and Jules' room he saw her in front of the mirror with her shirt up just below her breasts, looking at her belly moving her hand up and down side to side. He couldn't help just smile.

After a few moments she put her shirt down and went and sat on them bed and grabbed her phone to check her messages. As he walked into the room he was grinning. He put the plate and orange juice on the dresser and then went and sat beside her on their bed still grinning from ear to ear.

She looked at him and asked "What?" And smiled at her husband looking so happy.  
He put his hand on her round belly that was still growing; at that action she put her hand right on top of his. "Oh nothing, it's just…..I saw."

She got up off of the bed smiling walking over to the front of the mirror. She replied back to him with "I don't know what you-''

Before she could even finish her sentence he was behind her with his hands in her belly. "Uh-huh. Sure just know I love it just as much" he pulled her shirt up and put his hand on there baby growing inside her. "and know I can't wait to meet our baby"

At that she put her hands on his that were resting on her belly protecting their growing baby. "Me neither" They stood there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes with their hand on Jules' growing belly.

Authors Note:Sorry i know short but i will have more chapters. Its my first so it probably so good. Sorry!


	2. Family Values

Chapter 2  
As they made their way to the entrance of the SRU building all she could think about was its going to be a good day. She could just feel it. It was 8:47 and they had to be ready to training at 9:00 sharp. So they rushed to their separate dressing rooms without saying a word.

When Sam opened his locker all he could so was smile, because once you opened the locker you automatically seen his and Jules' wedding pictures, ultrasound photos, team photos. All memories he didn't want to forget. Even though all the guys teased him he didn't care because they all had photos of those they loved hanging up in their locker as well. He quickly got dressed knowing if he was late Ed would have his head.

"Nice of you to show up" Ed commented as he saw Sam walking toward the briefing room.

"Oh look who it is" Spike joked.

As he sat down he noticed Jules wasn't in there yet. "Hey, where's Jules?"

"I'm right here" Jules said as she reached the briefing room and sat down putting her hands on her stomach. Everyone noticed her growing belly that her shirt barely fit over. Soon she would have to get a whole new wardrobe.

''Okay, now that we're all here, we can start. Well stat with training exercises starting with shooting. The winner from last time will go first so Jules you're fist. Alright everyone go-''Before Sarge could finish his sentence Winnie's voice came over the intercom.

''Team One, hot call gear up.'' They head as they all raced to gear up and then to the SUV's. Sam and Jules in one, Ed and Leah in another and Serge and Spike.  
''What do we got Winnie?'' Sarge asked as the team drove off to the sense of the crime.

'' Neighbor called said she heard yelling, a baby crying , next thing she knew she saw someone running away from her neighbor's house with a baby in hand. Sorry sarge that's all I got the women was shaken.'' Winnie reported.

When Jules heard a baby was involved she automatically put her hands on her vest where beneath her growing baby was inside her. Sam looked over at her and grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to know everything will be okay.  
''Alrigth. That's good Winnie, thanks. ''Sarge told Winnie as he and the tam approached the house of the sense ''Okay, team right now our concern is that baby. Jules, you talk to the neighbor see what else you can get out of her. Sam, Ed and Leah search the house see what else you can find. Spikes see if you can find the parents of the baby. ''Sarge directed the team.

''Copy'' Was said by five different voices.  
As everyone went to where ever they were supposed to go Jules approached the neighbor who called ,Ed and Leah went to search the house, while Spike and Serge where in the truck trying to finding the babys parents.  
''Ma'am my names Jules I'm with the police, can you tell what what happened?'' Jules asked the women who was frantic and pacing.

''He took her. He took the baby!'' The women said stating to cry.  
''Ma'am can you tell me your name?'' Jules asked trying to calm her down so she could get more information from her so they could find that poor baby.

''Susan'' The women responded.  
''Okay Susan can you tell me what the babys name is?'' Jules asked trying to get her to focus on the baby.  
''Morgan. She the sweat little girl ever. Her and her mom moved her about a week after was born, trying to get away from Todd Morgan's father and Madison ex." Susan explained.

''And Madison is Morgan's mom?'' Jules asked trying to get ahold of the situation.  
''Yes." Susan replied quickly.

''And where's Madison now?''  
''She went to the store about an hour ago to get Morgan some more formula. She asked me to watch Morgan. She was asleep in here room so I thought she was okay so I wanted to come feed my cats so I came over here and the next thing I know he has her.''

''Okay thank you Susan. We'll get back to you if we have any more questions'' Jules said to her. Then she turned on her heal to talk to her team. "Boss you get all that?''

"Got it. Good job Jules" Serge replied.

-FP- -FP- -FP- -FP- -FP- -FP-

Meanwhile Sam, Ed and Leah where searching the house for clues that would lead them to find Morgan.  
''Boss house is clear no sign of the mom." Ed reported.  
''House is clear no one's here boss but there photos. Looks like the woman's pregnant could be the parents.'' Leah reported.

While Ed and Leah were reporting their findings to Greg, Sam was in Morgan's nursery. There he thought about how his own child's nursery would look. They would have to start looking to nursery furniture for their baby. In about five months they would have their little bundle of joy here and they did even really have anything expect baby books because they didn't know if they were having a boy or girl yet.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard serge over the inner come trying to calm the mom that just got back from the store. When did she get back? He had no idea.  
''Sam, Leah come let's get out of here and the boss." Ed commended.  
"On my way." Sam said through the comms.

''Ma'am can you tell me if you see or heard form Todd?'' Serge asked the scared women.

''Todd? What, No. Where's Morgan? What's going on?" Madison asked looked scared as ever.  
''Ma'am we think we may have taken your daughter'' Ed said getting to the point.  
''What? That son of a bitch. He lost that chance to be a father.'' Madison yelled at the team.

''Okay Madison why don't you come with me'' Jules budded in, thinking that maybe her talking to a women could help. ''Okay so how did Todd loose that chance to be a father…?''


	3. A Fathers Love

Chapter 3

''Okay so how did Todd loose that chance to be a father…?''  
''When I told him I was pregnant, he denied that the baby was his. Like I go sleeping around with random guys. He said that and left, he never went to any doctor's appointments, never asked how I or the baby was. He didn't even ask if it was a boy or girl. Then the day Morgan was born a get a phone call from him. Me having better thing so do like take care of my newborn, ignored his call. The next thing I know the day I bring Morgan home from the hospital a lawyer and a police officer are at my door with documents for a custody battle. Ever since then he has tried to see Morgan every day. Finally I got fed up with it and moved away. Moved here thing she'd be safe.'' Madison explained.

''What do you mean be safe?'' Jules asked Madison.

''When I won the custody battle it was like…a bomb exploded inside him, he was so angry. He started showing up at my house in the middle of the night and would just sit in this car watching the house. When I would take Morgan to the park he would be there. So I got a restraining order against him but even that didn't stop him. He was arrested after for taking Morgan from the baby sitters house saying that he was her dad and I gave him permission to pick her up.'' Madison said on the verge of tears.

''Madison I promise you we will do everything in our power to get your baby back to you safe. I know I'd want my baby safe back in my arms'' Jules told Madison trying to reassure her.

''Do you have any children officer?'' Madison asked after the last sentence she just heard from Jules.  
Jules looked at the women she hardly knows but has one connection to her. They both love their child very much and want the best for them.

So Jules thought about her question. Should she consider her unborn child to this woman? But her baby was just that her child. So she then answered by pitting her hand on her stomach to show and said ''in about five months.''  
Madison smiled and came closer to Jules and said ''Then you know what it feels like just to want to protect your baby. I just want the best for Morgan.''

''Well get her back'' Jules said turning on her heal to head back to the team. ''We gotta get that baby back guys''

''Guys we got a c registered to a Todd Singer at a local market. A costumer said he came in to get formula but freaked out the baby started crying. The guy said has a gun to his head. '' Winnie's voice came through the inner come.

''Alright team lets go.'' Serge commanded the team.  
The team got into the SUV's and drove off to the market to get the baby and negotiate Todd from killing himself right in front of this child.

The whole way to the market all Sam could think about was his and Jules' baby. How could he protect he or she? Would he even make a good father?

All his thoughts disappeared as he pulled to the market.

''Serge let me try and talk him down.'' Sam said to the boss thinking, no knowing he could make a connection with Todd.

Greg thought about it and it seemed like a good idea. Todd was a father that wanted to be in his kids life but didn't know how because he screwed it up. And Sam was an expecting father, serge could tell by looking in his eyes that the ides both scared and made him happy. Both Sam and Todd are scared to do what is expected of them, parent their children.  
''Alright Sam you take over the negotiation. Jules and I are here if you need us. Ed,Leah cover him.'' Serge told him.

Sam was relieved and scared to do this negotiation, for two reasons. One there was a baby involved in the situation and he was pretty sure but he didn't know if he could make a connection with this man. A man he don't really have, much in common with, a man he doesn't even know. A father that was what he could connect with.

Sam slowly made his way towards Todd with Ed and Leah in front of him with their guns faced forward ready for anything. ''Todd my names Sam, I'm just here to help you okay?'' Sam said not trying to scar the man any more than he already was. To his surprise Todd nodded this head. 'Okay, can you tell me the baby's name?''  
"Morgan Elizabeth" Todd responded starting to cry looking down at the sweet little baby in his arms.

"Morgan.'' Sam repeated. ''that's a beautiful name"

''She looks just like her mom, like Madison'' Todd said looking up. ''I screwed up big time with Madison. I wish I could just take it all back, everything I said, everything I did. I just wasn't ready to be a father but I'm ready now at least I think. I just want to protect her keep her safe.'' Todd said crying looking straight at Sam.  
''I know Todd. I know how it feels to not know what will happen or if you'll be good at it but knowing it's going to happen anyway and there's nothing you can do about it. I also know how it feels to what to protect someone you love. But Todd right now all you can do to protect Morgan is give her back to her mom. Listen to her she's crying she's probably scared, or hungry, or cold, or she just want her mom.'' Sam said to the subject stepping forward slowly. ''Todd give me Morgan''  
''You'll keep my baby girl safe?'' He asked Sam still crying out hysterically.

''I promise'' Sam told me thinking of his own baby that he'd want someone to take care of he or she if God forbid something happened to him.

Todd looked at Sam for what seemed like forever but was only a matter of seconds. Morgan was still crying in his arms as he gave her little forehead a kiss. 'Okay'' Todd said nodding.

Sam went forward and grabbed the baby out of the crying father's arms. All the while Jules had tears in her eyes and her hand on her pregnant swollen stomach. Smiling with Sam with that baby in his hands picturing him holding their baby in about five and half months.

As saw turned around with the baby in his hands he heard the team all yelling at Todd to put it down, put the gun. He was unaware that one he turned around with Morgan safe in his arms Todd lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Sam stopped the position and spot he was in and looked down at the little baby in his arms that just looked her dad. His heart went out to her with all the questions she would have when she's older. All he knew was at that moment he needed to get the baby to her mother quick.

Sam saw the mother and walked toward her with Morgan. But all he could think was it felt right to hold a baby protecting them because soon he would have one if his own he shared with Jules that he would have protect and love no matter what.

As soon as Madison saw Sam walking toward her with her baby girl in hand she ran to them and took her daughter out of his hand and help her. ''Thank you sooo much for bring my baby girl back to me''

All he could to was nod. She rubbed Morgan's back and said a silent good bye to her turned around and went straight for the black SUV's.

As if Jules knew how he was feeling she started walking toward the SUVs' but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. ''Let him go. He need some space so that's what well give him he just needs to blow off steam and think.'' Serge told her all the while knowing she was worried about him.

She nodded know he didn't need his space and she would give that to him. So they all headed to the SUVs to head hack to HQ.

-FP- -FP- -FP- -FP- -FP- -FP-  
The whole ride all Jules thought about was Sam. She just hoped he was okay and since he took one of the SUV's she had to ride with Ed and Leah it was awkward; she and Sam always talk about the call together on their way back to HQ.

They arrived at HQ to find that Sam's SUV was already there. And he was in the briefing room already in his civilian clothes waiting on them. ''Can we get this over and done with I just want to go home.'' Sam said standing up looking tired as ever.

''Briefing tomorrow team go home I know I'm tired and would want to get home as soon as possible.'' Serge said yawning as he walked to the guys' locker room. Followed by the rest of the guys as Leah went to the locker room she shared with Jules. But Jules stayed behind.

"Look I'll hurry up so we can get going, okay?'' Jules said trying to help put him in a better mood.

''No its fine take your time'' He told her thinking why should she have to be in a hurry just because he was dealing with something.

''You want to talk about it?'' She asked as his wife.  
''Not here'' He replied looking away.  
She walked over to him reached up on her tip-toes and gave him kiss on the check and whispered ''I love you Sam. Just know you can talk to me about anything. I'll be out in a little bit''

About 25 minutes later Jules emerged from the women's locker room. He walked up to her put is hand in here and asked her'' Ready to go?''

''Yeah I'm ready''

As the got in the Jules new car, since they couldn't have a baby in a jeep, Jules asked Sam a question he didn't really seem like he heard her so she repeated herself. ''Sam?'' He looked her as he stopped at a red like. ''You want to get take out we're starving and I want to go to bed as soon a possible!'' All he did was nod his head and head to their favorite Chinese take out place Jules could feel something was really up and she was going to help her husband as best she could. As she was thinking her thought she was just looking at her wedding ring the whole time. She didn't even notice when Sam come back with the food.

''Alright, we're all set.'' He said pulling out of the parking lot.  
The drive the rest of the way home was just so quit. Jules was making up a plain in her head as to how she would talk to her husband who didn't really like to talk about his feelings much and before she knew it they were home.

They went inside, got some plates sat on the coach, turned on the TV and ate there take out. Once they were done they set there plate on the coffee table in front of them.

Jules snuggled in Sam's arms as he put his hand on her belly. She looked up at him and asked ''Sam, you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't, I just hate seeing you like his.''

He looked down at her kissed her temple, looked in her eyes and said ''I thought I talked him down today I really did.''

''But Sam we saved that baby. We did what we were supposed to do'' Jules said trying to make him think about it in a good way.

''Yeah..'' He said looking back at the TV.

''Then what the matter'' She asked still seeing that something was bothering him and she wanted to help me anyway she could.

Without looking at her he replied ''He just wanted to see his daughter. Wanted to be a part of her life.'' He told her finally looking at her.

''Sam you know I would never keep his baby from you right?'' Making sure he understood that she would always allow him so see his child and she loved him to much to leave him.

"Yeah, I know and I am so thankful. It's just no man shouldn't have to go without seeing their child.'' He said rubbing her bell. ''You and our baby mean more than anything to me.''

Jules put her hand on his where it lies on her belly. ''And you mean more than anything to us and we love you'' She infensizeing us and we. Then she kissed him and they laid on the couch together in each other's arms with a hand on Jules belly protecting their child.


End file.
